The Open Window and Closed Door
by The Dark Temptress
Summary: Could be a happy ending or sad. You decide. R&R Short Story.


__

The Open Window and Close Door

Disclaimer : (I do not own any cartoons of this sort)

(Short story I wrote since there really wasn't a varieties of things I could do, so enjoy!)

Our nights are always dark yet peaceful, her nights were always cruel and dreadful. Her pain was not just physically, but mentally. She felt as worthless as he says she is. She tried escaping his grasp, but only got her into more pain. Her punishment was always harmful and abusive. Oh how all the abuse was killing her. All of this was just her beginning, and then was her daily dosage. She looked out a window further away from her bed, which she sat on waiting. Looking out of her window brought many thoughts to her. As what life would be like if she did not have been so foolish. As she felt the cool night breeze run across her face it helped calmed all her tension within. Breaking free the sudden pain and agony in her heart. Which was a good thing since to her, her heart was shattering in pieces.

As she placed her hand near her empty heart, praying he would not come, hoping someday someone would set her free, a frightening ghastly roaring wind surged through the small passage of her window. The whistles and whispers sound it made, made her wonder if it was telling her something. Predications yet could it really be true? She pondered on and on of possibilities, questions, answers anything that would keep her alive on the inside. Gazing up towards her window taking her chances on anything that would keep herself from reality, she saw the wonderful night sky as anyone would at this time. She realized how many things must be happening to others under this one beautiful sky. Maybe delightful things, or the obscure horrid things that could change anyone's life. Yet still to her, anything was more better than the position she was in. She had than in that moment had thought about others then herself. She had never done that before, she really didn't care of others that were not important only the ones that shown power and influence.

As soon as she clinched her hand tightly to the silk sheets. Pulling her long gown off the floor. Her ears over heard the footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly her fright took over her and then it happened. The Dorr of her room swung open. The entering of the footsteps before had arrived and now she was staring into the image of death himself standing right in front of her. All focus on the window were dropped and the viewing of her master prevailed over.

"Well Evil-Lyn, I see you've been patiently waiting my dear." the sound of his dark voice brought chills all over her. He walked up close to his prey. Evil-Lyn kept moving back and clawing her fingers hardly through the sheets. "Skeletor, why must you put through this constantly?" her eyes were fill with tears. This unpleasant situation would lead anyone to break out in tears. As for Skeletor the only reaction that could ever cross his face was a maniacal grin. He swiftly grabbed Evil-Lyn by her throat. She tried to strike Skeletor with her fist, only to be mocked in attempt. He utterly found amusement with her struggle. Skeletor carefully narrowed his horrid red eyes to her. "How dare you question me wench, have you not learned anything in these past days?" his voice now was brutally severe, as if all his words were stabbing daggers at her. With the more of Evil-Lyn's struggle and screams, it intense him more. His laughter began.

He then dropped her on bed. Pulling her closer under him. "What can I do?" she thought, she had already once been placed in such a situation before, yet this time she was sick and tired of all of it. Skeletor ran his blue hands in her white silky short hair. "As lovely as you may be my dear, you still stand excessively in my way of getting what I want, your deceiving ways…" he began his torment with a little pleasurable gestures of evil desires indicating, Evil-Lyn was a troublesome to him and her assistance will be no longer needed. The thoughts Evil-Lyn would like to perceive by eye were Skeletor feeling her pain. Which for her was a taste of revenge. Revenge a word which meant to return vengeance on one who has inflicted harm, or injured…Revenge.

Evil-Lyn with her strength tried pushing her abuser off of her as so many times she tried. She clawed her nails in his back, useless attempt were given. Skeletor pried even more on her realizing how terrified she was. "Fear is weakness Evil-Lyn, What happened to all your strength? I know you have a great deal of power my dear, or am I mistaken?" he viciously smirked. "My strength is not to be judged by the likes of you Skeletor, you are a horrid Bastard, and you'll get what's coming to you soon!" Evil-Lyn cried with anger.

"Oh is that so…?" Skeletor pulled Evil-Lyn close to him, his right hand wrapped around her waist. He lean forth to her ear, whispering words that would terrify anyone in Evil-Lyn's position. "Your death is soon arriving. If you could change your disloyal ways my dear Evil-Lyn, then I might reconsider killing you." he dropped her. She swallowed. With her strength left in her, Evil-Lyn slowly moved upwards to face Skeletor. "Ha! You would not kill me if I changed my ways! Because I have done this Skeletor if you did not notice, yet aren't I not still awaiting tonight your cruel punishment!" her voice was fragile. Yet the heavy breathing she gave would break her voice and speech.

With the same grin and motion on Skeletor, he gently ran his right hand on Evil-Lyn's arm, swaying his hand up and down. Evil-Lyn felt nervous. As soon as the moment was over, he fiercely punctured his claws through her delicate skin. Evil-Lyn let out a small cry in pain. Skeletor gave Evil-Lyn a touch of his havoc staff. "Your understanding is clear Evil-Lyn, it is a good thing you understand not to betray me no longer, yet you still need to perform your duties as my toy. Now stop refusing." he dropped his staff and reached with both hand to Evil-Lyn. Trying to ignore the pain running in her left arm, Evil-Lyn had no choice, but to do as she was told. Still as she closed her eyes, she did keep thoughts of being free to herself and hoping all this will be over. Her father did tell her he had hope for her, using those confident thoughts continued to relax, even if she was in Skeletor's arms.

**_End_**

I really didn't have much to do so yeah I wrote this. It's pretty short but that's okay as long as you readers like it. (R&R)

The Dark Temptress 


End file.
